Light emitting devices are used for a display such as an organic EL display, inorganic EL display and flexible display and lighting.
As the light emitting device, for example, light emitting devices having a fiber core, cathode, light emitting layer and anode are known (for example, JP-A-2002-184580).
However, when the light emitting device described in the above-described publication is used for a display or lighting, the emitting efficiency is low and the brightness is not sufficient.